Migraine
by Anime Girl 666
Summary: Misty gets a migraine so Brock runs to the nearest town to get some medicine. Will Ash and Misty have another fight?


This is a Pokémon fanfic told from the point of Misty. I wrote this when I had a headache so I had plenty of experience on the subject! This is an AAML story, just a short little one off thing that I wrote at three in the morning! As always, the characters don't belong to me, I'm just toying with their existence for a bit!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Migraine  
  
Every once in a while I get a really bad headache. I'm not talking about the little pain at your temple; I'm talking about a full-grown migraine. The kind that feels like your head is going to explode at the slightest movement. Usually I hate those little bastards, but there was this one time that I was actually glad I got one!  
  
Ash, Brock, and I were walking through the forest on our way to a city with a Gym. As usual, Ash had gotten us lost with one of his infamous "short cuts"! It started to get dark so we set up camp, all the while I was trying to convince myself that killing Ash wasn't the answer! I never knew why I was always so mean to him; believe it or not I'm actually not such an evil person! There just seems to be some quality in Ash that just drives me insane sometimes. Not THAT kind of insane, geeze! Get your mind out of the gutter!!  
  
Anyway, Brock was cooking supper and Ash was bragging about how he's going to win his next match. As I'm sure you've guessed, Ash's bragging sessions are one of the things that really annoy me! I mean, he's been battling Gym Leaders for years now, sometimes winning right away, sometimes not, but doesn't he realize that all that gloating before the match has even begun makes him look like an egotistical snob? Apparently not, so I decided to tell him.  
  
"You know Ash, all your bragging is getting really old! You do it before every match, and even if you loose you STILL brag about how you're going to win next time!" I said angrily before he could go any further. "Your just jealous because you know I could beat you with my eyes closed!" he retorted angrily. We've had this argument before so my response was automatic "Just because you've got all the badges doesn't mean that you're invincible! Brock and I have been training just as hard as you and I'm sure that either one of us could mop the floor with your ass!" I shouted. Ash leapt to his feet "Is that a challenge!?!" he shouted. I bolted up too "You better believe it!!" I shouted. "I don't usually accept challenges from scrawny little girls like you, but since you asked for it…." Ash mocked.  
  
We've been together long enough for even Ash to know what pisses me off, and calling me scrawny is on the top of my list! Before I knew it I was advancing towards Ash, probably in an attempt to kill him! If I were guilty of any sins, Wrath and Pride would be them! Luckily Brock stepped between the two of us before it escalated any further. We both knew that Brock could have easily kicked both our asses! "Calm down guys! We've all had a rough day! As high strung as you two are, you might do something you'll regret in the morning! Let's just eat supper and then have a good nights rest!" Brock said firmly.  
  
Ash and I both backed down, eating was more important than any fight! We ate supper and then we set up our sleeping bags.  
  
"Misty, is there a reason why you always get so mad at me?" Ash asked from his sleeping bag. "Yes Ash, the reason is because you whining gives me a headache!" I said before I realized it. Speaking my mind at the inappropriate time is another of my faults. "Whining? I don't whine!" Ash whined. "You're doing it right now!" I said with an exasperated sigh. "Hmph, I hope you do get a headache!" Ash said as he curled back into his sleeping bag. I heard Brock sigh, I guess he was getting pretty tired of our nearly constant bickering!  
  
It was around noon the next day when we began to wake up. You'd be sleeping that late too if you had been trudging through the forest the previous day! I rolled onto my side to get out of my sleeping bag, but I immediately regretted it! As soon as I moved my pulse began to pound in my skull, squeezing my brain so much it felt like my head was going to explode! The initial shock of the pain sent my heart racing and that made matters worse!  
  
I must have said something because before I knew it Ash and Brock were beside me. "Are you all right Misty? You look really pale!" Ash asked. I was touched that he cared, but I couldn't think of anything complementing to say at the moment. I felt Brock place his hand on my forehead. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever, is it a headache?" he asked. All I could manage was an "uh hu.."  
  
"I don't think Misty will be able to make it to the next town like this. I'll run ahead and get some medicine!" Brock said as he got up and made his way to his backpack. "Ash, you stay here with Misty!" he said. "How come?" the two of us asked. Brock sighed "There are wild Pokémon in the woods, and with her headache this bad, Misty might not be able to do anything even if she absolutely had to! Now I don't want you two to get into any fights, you need your rest Misty!" he said. "Don't worry about any fights Brock! Misty would probably be too weak to fight back!" Ash said cockily. To prove him wrong I lashed out with my fist. It caught him straight on the knee!  
  
Although it probably hurt me a lot more than it hurt him, his screams of pain were more than enough to compensate! "Never mind!" Ash gasped out through clenched teeth. Brock laughed to himself as he made his way out of the camp.  
  
I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again it was a little bit darker. My headache was still there but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier that day. Something cool and damp was resting on my forehead. I reached up and pulled off the cloth. 'Ash must have put it there,' I thought. I sat up and I saw that Ash was near the camping fire, leaning over a pot. "Are you cooking something?" I asked. Ash turned to me with that big goofy grin of his "Glad to see you're feeling better! Yeah, I'm cooking!" Ash said. Soon he came over with two bowls and a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu. He handed me a bowl and sat down beside me while Pikachu hopped onto my sleeping bag with the bottle of ketchup! "Thanks Ash," I said before I began to eat. A headache sure can take it out of you!  
  
It was tomato soup, my favorite. My sisters always joked about how only I could have a favorite soup that looked like blood, but I just said that they were envious of my good taste! Soon we had finished our breakfast/lunch/supper/whatever and Ash took our dishes away to wash them.  
  
I found it really strange that Ash was being so nice to me all of a sudden. Usually when I ask him to do anything we get into a big fight!  
  
He soon came back and sat down beside me again. "Misty, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean for you to actually get a headache," he apologized. "I know," I said "And I'm sorry about hitting you in the knee, I just kinda reacted to what you said without thinking!" I told him. Ash chuckled "It's okay! I'm probably going to have a bruise there, who knew such a scrawny person could pack such a punch!" he said. That damn word again! I knew he was just joking, but before I realized I was on my feet glaring menacingly at him.  
  
That was a stupid thing to do, not only did it make my headache worse, but it felt like I was going to pass out. I felt myself tipping over but Ash caught me in time. I was grateful to have been caught, but I didn't bother to move right away. Sure, I could have told him that I was just trying to get my pulse under control and he would have believed it. But the truth was that I actually LIKED being held by him!  
  
For about as long as I can remember I've had a crush on him. Go ahead, laugh it up! I didn't care, being like that just felt right to me! I eventually pulled away from him, blushing slightly. I just hoped he didn't notice it! "Ash, can I ask you something?" I asked him. "What?" he asked. "How come you're being so nice to me? I mean, I usually treat you like dirt! I would have figured that you thought of me as the meanest person alive!" I said. Ash smiled again "I'm nice to you because you would be nice to me! I know we hardly ever see eye to eye, but I really respect you for your objections! If it wasn't for you I probably never would have gotten as far as I have!" he said. I laughed, trust Ash to come up with a simple answer! "Misty, I'm sorry about always calling you scrawny. I want you to know that I think you look very beautiful!" Ash said.  
  
Now that caught me completely off guard! Did Ash just call me beautiful? I could feel my blush deepening, and a quick glance at Ash showed me that he was blushing too! I regained my composure somewhat and decided to have a little fun! "Ash, were you just coming on to me?" I asked slyly. Ash became a darker shade of red, if it were at all possible! "Yes! I mean no! Um, I don't know! Can you forget we ever had this conversation?" he said in his confusion. I laughed again; the look on his face was just priceless. I figured now was the time to make my move. We were still holding on to each other so I leaned forward and kissed him!  
  
I know, I know! You're probably wondering why I kissed him. Well, it seemed appropriate at the time! I still feel I had the right idea! We held the kiss for what seemed like ages before we finally broke apart. Ash stared at me blushing, completely lost for words! I decided to break the silence "I think you look quite handsome yourself!" I said. Ash chuckled again "Thank you! I'd just like to say that I love you!" he said blushing. It was my turn to chuckle "I love you too, even though you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes!" I said.  
  
Later that night Brock came back to find us curled together in my sleeping bag. My god, you people have sick minds! Nothing happened! I had a headache, remember? Of course we had to explain everything to Brock.  
  
It turns out that he had always thought that we would make a good couple, he said that we acted like we were all ready married! The next morning I was feeling better so we made our way to the Gym. Ash won of course, I never had doubted him from the start!  
  
So now you know why I don't find my headaches as bad as I used too. I guess it isn't laughter that's the best medicine, but rather love! Yeah, that is sappy as hell, but I don't really care! Sometimes sappy stuff is approperate… 


End file.
